Second Chances
by kurounue13
Summary: Ahramayet the High Priestess of Isis was Imhotep's first love. She was killed during a battle in the city. Now Amelia O'Connell is her reincarnation. During a ceremony to bring an evil priest back they are reunited. Everyone deserves second chances.
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances

Chapter one:

"Ahramayet,"

Imhotep's voice rang slightly throughout the temple of Isis. He walked up the steps to the main section of the temple. There was a balcony that overlooked the city. Meditating beside the seeing pool was the high priestess.

She sat on her knees with her legs tucked under her, she was deep in meditation. Sections of her body were decorated in hieroglyphics and symbols of Isis (similar to something that you saw Anaksunamon except these are real tattoos not just painted on.)

"Ahramayet," he called softly as he sat down beside her; watching her eyes slowly open to reveal the black orbs that were her eyes. She turned to look at him and she smiled, "Hello Imhotep. What can I do for the High priest of Osiris?" She asked as she stood up to regain feeling back into her legs.

"Your servant came to me today. She is greatly concerned for you."

He watched her stop her movements completely.

"What did she tell you?" Ahramayet asked but did not look at Imhotep.

"You cannot sleep at night, you wake up screaming. You talk in your sleep," he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Ahry (Ah-rrE), please, tell me what haunts you."

She placed a hand on top of his, "Isis now sends me visions in my sleep; horrible nightmares of battles and death."

Ahramayet turned to face Imhotep, "I wake up in so much pain. It is as if I am being stabbed over and over."

He sighed, "Close your eyes, remember…tell me what you see."

He slowly waved his hand over her face, her eyes then rolled back into her head soon closing.

"A battle comes, to the temples of Osiris and Isis. Isis's temple is stained with blood. And…I can't…I can't see."

Ahramayet's eyes snapped open as she felt his hands on her cheeks. "It is alright, you are safe." He whispered softly as he wiped away her tears.

"I am frightened Imhotep, I am afraid to close my eyes anymore."

Imhotep held her close, placing a gentle kiss upon her forehead.

"You will sleep soundly tonight Ahry, for I will stay with you." He pulled back to look her in the eye, "You will have no nightmares. I will protect you."

Ahramayet kissed Imhotep, her arms latched onto him as both held the other tightly.

Amelia awoke to a sharp pain on the side of her head. She slowly sat up and touched her head; there was lots blood that covered the gash on her head. She looked around and saw sand and stone walls with Hieroglyphics everywhere.

She knew exactly where she was, "Hamunaptra." She said softly almost gasping. The large stone door opened and she saw the silhouette of a massive man. He stepped forward into the light. He was dressed in Arabian robes that were all black. Including his boots and his head shall.

"You are awake," He grabbed her arm hard causing her to cry out in pain. "Come they are waiting," he said his voice thick and heavy with his accent.

He dragged her down many halls till they reached a ceremonial room. She was thrown to the ground at the feet of a man who was assumed to be the leader. (Think the guy from mummy returns who was the curator but then raised Imhotep.)

"So High priestess Ahramayet…or do you go by Amelia now?" he said laughing, "I see my boys gave you a good conk to the head."

She stood up from the ground, "What do you want from me?"

His smiling face now grew deadly serious, "We need you, and your blood is the key."

Amelia screamed as she was grabbed from behind. Her arm stretched out and her sleeve pulled up. She heard the metallic swish sound as a blade had been drawn from its sheath.

Her eyes widened, "No, please don't do this."

The man who held the blade looked at her, "Forgive me priestess."

Amelia screamed as the blade dug and tore into her skin. The blood poured from her arm and into a gold chalice. She began to feel extremely dizzy and her body fell limp in her captures arms. He then picked her up and placed her on the stone alter.

"To our ruler Ankil, High Priest of Set, we give you the blood of the Priestess."

They poured Amelia's blood onto a mummy, "May her powerful blood give us the power to revive you."

The men all began to chant as the leader read from the book of the dead.

Amelia's world turned black as their chants echoed in her brain.

Ahramayet sighed happily as she felt his lips gently kissing her neck and shoulder. Imhotep's eyelashes left trails of soft butterfly kisses as he went along.

"You are awake," he said softly. "How did you sleep?"

"Peacefully," she said as she rolled onto her back to look upon the man before her. He smiled as he leaned down to capture her lips. She sighed as the light of the sun came flowing into her room.

"Tell the sun to go away, for I do not want the day to come yet. I want to stay here in your arms. I do not want to wake up."

"We must," he said as he kissed her more passionately.

Amelia's eyes opened to the sound of heavy breathing. Slowly they opened and her vision cleared, she was now starring into the eyes of a mummy.

She screamed and fell off of the stone alter, quickly backing away.

"What is wrong Ahramayet? Do you not recognize Imhotep, your beloved high priest?"

Her head was reeling; she could not think straight, "Im-Imhotep?"

He came closer and really looked at her face. His eyes squinted as he focused, "Ahramayet?" his face held a glint of joy, till he saw the blood on her face and the wound on her arm.

Imhotep's eyes grew angry, he began to shake he turned and face the men "You!"

They began to shoot at him, "Ahramayet run!"

She didn't have to be told twice. She took off and ran down the tunnels, stumbling a few times. "There you are!"

Amelia screamed as the big lug from before grabbed her from behind. Wrapping his arm around her neck, cutting off her air "Im-Im…Imhotep" she screamed as loud as she could, which was mere gasps.

An inhuman roar came and the man was pulled off of Amelia and she fell to the ground; gasping for air.

The man screams grew silent and Amelia felt herself being picked up off of the ground "Ahry?"

She opened her eyes to see the face of the man she loved. He was now fully regenerated.

Imhotep held her close, and gently touched her face. Felling her skin beneath his, "You are real!"

A dizzy spell hit her and she collapsed in his arms, "Ahry!"

She held onto him, her breathing was heavy as her world continued to spin. "Outside, the trucks, take me there." He did as she asked and picked her up in his arms and carried her outside.

"By Jove Mia!"

Imhotep saw an older man, chubby with white hair. (He is Winston from the first movie just picture him.)

"You must be Imhotep, what happened! Oh dear," he said as he saw knife cut on her lower arm. "Take her to the truck I will fetch some…cloths…for you." Imhotep now only realized that he was only in his torn cloths, which were barely covering him from behind.

He carried Amelia to the truck and placed her in the back while Winston searched for cloths.

"Ahry," he said softly as he stroked her face.

"Imhotep here!"

Winston brought back the clothing of one of the men he had killed. The black robes would do just fine for now. "Now hang on," Winston said as he closed up the back of the truck and ran to the driver's seat. We are not far from Cairo there we have a boat waiting. I'll get us there in half a tick!"

The truck sped off over the hills starling Imhotep slightly. He now held Amelia in his arms as Winston drove off to Cairo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Ahry,"

Amelia moaned in her sleep as she felt someone stroking her cheek. "Ahry, please…wake up." She moaned again as the pain in her head returned. Slowly but surely her eyes began to open. She noticed that they were in a small room, and it was dark. By now she could feel the rocking and the rolling that was all too familiar to her, they were on a boat.

"Ahry,"

She knew that voice, she knew it anywhere. She looked beside her and her eyes were filled with tears. A few managed to escape, but were quickly wiped away by Imhotep's fingers. His skin caressed hers, causing more to escape from her eyes.

Slowly she reached up and touched his face, his eyes closed and his hand gripped hers. Softly he pressed her hand closer against his face, gently lacing his fingers with hers "You're real." He gazed into hers. They were glossy from the tears, which he gently wiped away.

"My love,"

He said in their ancient tongue, "Please do not cry." Imhotep brought her into his arms, holding her close to him.

"I thought it was just a dream." She said softly, bringing tears to Imhotep's eyes at the sound of the language of their people once again flowing from her lips. "I never thought I would see you again," their arms wrapped tighter around each other. Imhotep's lips pressed up against hers closing the gap between them.

"It has been over 3 thousand years since I last held you in my arms." Amelia looked into his eyes, now his tears were falling. He took a shuddering breath as he pressed his forehead against hers. "The last time, I held you this close to me." He tried to hold back his tears, but they were falling like rain from his eyes. Imhotep took another shaky breath "You were taking your final breath. You…asked me to kiss you, one last time."

_I want to breathe my final breath into you._

Amelia looked deep into Imhotep's eyes, images flashed in her mind. "I remember," she took a deep breath, "I remember everything."

Imhotep nodded as his hold on her tightened as the horrible memories flooded his mind as well.

"My visions…they came true."

"An army came to Thebes; the city was set on fire.Both of the Temples of Osiris and Isis were attacked."

_(Swords clashing)_

"You fought bravely my love."

_Ziza, go, run! _

"Ziza came to my Temple where we had defeated many of the raiders. She came to us, telling myself, the Medjai and the Pharaoh that you were in danger."

_Ahramayet!_

"When I go to you, I was too late."

_(Ahramayet screams as a man plunges a dagger into her back)_

"_NO!"_

Amelia caressed Imhotep's face, "You died in my arms." Now, he couldn't look her in the eyes…he felt ashamed. "I…I didn't take the risk, I could have brought you back but I didn't."

"Shhh," she said softly as she stroked his face. "I know," he looked at her with confusion and shock "I know everything."

"How,"

She held a small but sad smile on her face, "My brother…is Rick O'Connell." Horror flashed in Imhotep's eyes, he had almost killed her brother…her nephew and her sister-in-law. How could she still look him in the face?

Amelia made him look into her eyes. "But that doesn't mean I won't stop loving you."

He tried to gulp down the large knot in his throat "How can you still look at me after all that I have done?"

"Because I love you" she whispered in their ancient tongue. Imhotep's eyes closed as he felt her lips on his once again, they were still so soft, just like he remembered. The kiss was filled with love and passion, something that they both missed. She moaned softly as the kiss grew deeper, while his hands caressed everything they touched.

But sadly their moment was not meant to be, a knock came at the door. "Mia, its Winston, are you feeling alright."

Mia's eyes filled with laughter "Yes Winston, I am better now."

"Oh jolly good," he said from behind the door "Shall I fetch you some tea? They have your favorite." Imhotep watched her smile grow, the smile that he had missed.

"Tea would be lovely Winston."

Imhotep and Mia listened to the sound of Winston's hurried footsteps. Mia looked back at Imhotep and fully noticed him. He was wearing modern clothing, all be it was merely a plane white button down shirt and some pants. "You look handsome in the clothing of my time." She said with a small laugh in her voice.

"But I dare say I do miss that tempting loin cloth skirt you always wore." Their lips met once again if only for a brief moment. Now it was his turn to smile.

"I missed you my love. Never again shall we be parted." He kissed her passionately as they both sank down into the comfortable confines of the bed. "Never."


End file.
